Diversidad Vegetal Wikia
Reino Vegetal. Clasificación. Divisiones. Consigna: Describir cada una de las Divisiones del Reino Vegetal, su ciclo de vida, teniendo especialmente en cuenta la evolución de los mismos. CLASIFICACIÓN DEL REINO PLANTAE La identificación de los tejidos descritos en el cuerpo de los vegetales y de los órganos que se reconocen en ellos tradicionalmente, llevó a las primeras clasificaciones del Reino Plantae. Así, los organismos que presentaban una organización corporal simple fueron clasificados como talofitas, mientras que aquellos que tenían un sistema vascular en sus órganos se consideraron como cormofitos, traqueofitos y spermatofitos. En los talofitos se incluía gran variedad de organismos desde unicelulares hasta pluricelulares, razón por la cual, el termino se dejó de emplear. En la actualidad, los vegetales más sencillos que no poseen una diferenciación de tejidos ni de órganos se incluyen en la División Briofita. El término traqueofito se conserva para señalar a los vegetales superiores o vasculares y comprende para algunos taxónomos y botánicos dos divisiones. (GRUPO 1) Division bryophyta: hepaticas, antocero y musgos. ' Son unos de los primeros organismos vegetales que ocuparon el ambiente terrestre. El nombre de briophyta proviene del griego brión, que significa musgo y del latín phyton, que significa planta. (GRUPO 3) Las briofitas carecen de un sistema de raíces bien desarrollado y de estructuras altamente especializadas en el trasporte de agua. Por lo tanto, exhiben una complejidad considerablemente menor que las plantas vasculares,(GRUPO 14) no presentan xilema ni floema, descendientes de las algas verdes, no tienen flores ni frutos, su cuerpo tiene forma primitiva, se reproducen por esporas, (GRUPO 3)crecen exitosamente en parajes húmedos sombreados y enciénagas. La mayoría de las briofitas son comunes en regiones tropicales.(GRUPO 14) Se conocen aproximadamente 24 mil especies en distinos géneros. (GRUPO 3) En general exhiben una estructura comparativamente simple y son relativamente pequeñas, habitualmente de menos de 20 cm de longitud.(GRUPO14) Las briofitas hepáticas y antocerotales, son importantes en los estudios sobre diversificación vegetal. (GRUPO 1) ☀Las briofitas agrupan principalmente tres clases de plantas, siendo la más común los musgos, en tanto las hepáticas y antecerotales, son organismos poco perceptibles y su localización bastante difícil, a diferencia de los musgos que se encuentran ampliamente distribuidos en la Naturaleza y que resisten las más variadas condiciones ambientales encontrándose en el piso de bosques, sobre madera de árboles o sobre las rocas de los desiertos, donde forman un mullido tapete de vegetación verde con apariencia aterciopelada. En este sentido, los musgos son vegetales representativos de las briofitas. (GRUPO 1) Entre sus ejemplos más comunes están: '''Musgos '(Briofitas sensu stricto) * Presentan un falso tallo llamado caulidios y filidios. * Retienen la humedad del suelo y evita su degradación. * Constituyen refugios para pequeños invertebrados. (GRUPO 14) Los musgos tienen un papel importante en la Naturaleza, dado que su función es de proteger el suelo ante los procesos de erosión. El mantillo verde que se aprecia sobre el suelo (musgo) en zonas forestales favorece los procesos de filtración del agua, a la vez que modifica los valores de acidez del suelo que influyen en los procesos de nutrición vegetal. En zonas templadas y frías, los musgos siempre han desempeñado un papel importante en la formación del suelo. El musgo de los pantanos, que pertenece al género Sphaqnum es un ejemplo característico que se da ampliamente en lugares húmedos o planicies inundables de montañas e inclusive cerca de lagos y estanques, a los cuales transforman lentamente en pantanos, y bajo determinadas condiciones ambientales, en turberas. Este proceso que llega a durar cientos de años, dio lugar en el pasado a la formación del carbón vegetal, material que es empleado en algunos países como combustible. La turba también se utiliza como mejorador de suelos debido a su capacidad para absorber agua, además de que su pH ácido favorece los mecanismos de nutrición vegetal. (GRUPO 1) '''Hepáticas (hepaticophyta) * Son plantas pequeñas. * Aspecto irregular dado por hojas laminadas. * No tienen flores ni semillas. * En un tiempo, en la edad media, se la consumía como medicina. * A diferencia de los musgos, presentan rizoides unicelulares. Antoceros '(anthocerotophyta) * Tienen capsulas alargadas que contienen las esporas, éstas tienen forma de cuerno. * Contienen un solo cloroplasto por célula. * Tienen poros verdaderos, orificios en sus filidios (similar a las hojas). (GRUPO 3) Las briofitas tienen presencia de células transportadoras de azucares y de células llamadas hidroides, posiblemente homólogas de los elementos de transporte de agua de las traqueofitas. Además posee gametofitos con rizoides (células individuales alargadas y por medio de estos las briofitas se fijan al sustrato) multicelulares y pequeñas hojas agudas; y una capsula donde se forman las esporas que salen por un opérculo. Como los líquenes, las briofitas son indicadores sensibles de la contaminación del aire. Reproducción de las briofitas: Las briofitas, como todas las otras plantas, tienen un ciclo de vida con alternancia de generaciones. Sin embargo en contraste con las plantas basculares las briofitas se caracterizan por poseer un gametofito haploide, que, en general, es de mayor tamaño que el esporofito diploide. (grupo14) El ciclo de vida de un musgo comienza cuando la espora haploide termina y forma una red de filamentos horizontales conocida como protonema que dará lugar a los gametofitos. Los gametofitos individuales se forman en esta red a modo de ramas. Los anteridios y arquegonios multicelulares son llevados en el gametofito. Cuando hay suficiente humedad, los espermatozoides, biflagelados, son liberados del anteridio y nadan hacia el arquegonio, al cual son atraídos químicamente. Si los espermatozoides no encuentran agua libre en la que puedan nadar el ciclo de vida no puede completarse.(grupo14) La función del espermatozoide y la ovocélula ocurre dentro del arquegonio. Es el interior, el cigoto se desarrolla en un esporofito, que permanece unido al gametofito y depende de él para su nutrición. El esporofito consiste en un pie, un pedicelo y solo esporangio grande (o capsula) que contiene las células madres de las esporas. Allí tienen lugar las divisiones meioticas que generan las esporas que luego se liberan, reiniciándose el ciclo. La reproducción asexual, que a menudo ocurre por fragmentación, también es común. Muchos musgos y hepáticas producen, además, cuerpos diminutos, conocidos como propaugos que originan nuevos gametofitos.(grupo14) '''División Pteridophytas: helechos. ' Son el grupo más diverso de plantas sin semilla y es probable que no constituyan un grupo monofiletico.(grupo 14) Las características derivadas más destacadas de los helechos son: hojas compuestas (fronde) con foliolos dispuestos de un lado y otro de un eje central. * Hojas jóvenes enrolladas en espiral que se desenrolla al crecer. * Esporangios generalmente expuestos en la cara inferior de las hojas. * Gametofitos con rizoides pluricelulares. * Anteridios que se forman a partir de una célula superficial y tienen una célula aplicar que actúa como opérculo. * Viven en zonas húmedas. Si bien son típicos de los trópicos, también se encuentran en regiones templadas incluso áridas. Algunos crecen sobre los arboles como epifitas.(grupo 14) Tienen generalmente un tallo subterráneo, el rizoma. Aunque no poseen crecimiento secundario que en otro grupo aumenta la circunferencia y forma la corteza y el tejido leñoso, algunos helechos alcanzan una gran altura, como el caso de los helechos arbóreos. Sus hojas o frondas suelen estan finamente divididas en foliolos o pinnas y tienen una alta relación superficie-volumen, por lo que son colectores de luz muy eficientes. Los helechos están bien adaptados al crecimiento en las condiciones de luz difusa que impera en el suelo de los bosques. (grupo14) En los helechos, como en todas las traqueofitas vivientes, la generación dominante es el esporofito. Los esporangios de los helechos comúnmente se agrupan en soros en vez de las frondes. El gametofito de los helechos homosporicos –que produce un único tipo de esporas- comienza su desarrollo como un pequeño filamento de células análogo a de un alga, en el que cada célula está llena de cloroplastos. Luego, el filamento se achata hasta tener, a menudo, solo una capa de células de grosor. Aunque es pequeño, el gametofito es independiente para su nutrición y puede asociarse con hongos. Excepto por unos pocos géneros todos los helechos son homosporicos. Los gametos masculinos requieren agua para transportarse hasta el gameto femenino. (grupo 14) 'División Gimnoespermas: pinos ' Formación de la semilla: La semilla es una estructura protectora por medio de la cual los embriones pueden dispersarse y permanecer latentes hasta que las condiciones se tornen favorables para su supervivencia. Así, sus funciones se asemejan a las esporas de las bacterias o a los cigotos resistentes de las algas de agua dulce. Si bien existe esta superficial similitud, la estructura de las semillas es mucho más compleja. Una semilla incluye: · el embrión (el esporofito latente, joven). · una reserva de tejido nutritivo. · una cubierta protectora externa. (grupo 14) En las algas verdes, las dos generaciones, esporofito y gametofito, son independientes y, generalmente del mismo tamaño. En las plantas vasculares sin semillas, incluidos los helechos, los gametofitos, aunque siguen siendo independientes, son de menor tamaño que los esporofitos. En las plantas con semillas, la generación gametofitica se reduce aún más y depende totalmente del esporofito.(grupo 14) Todas las Gimnoespermas son heteroesporas y producen dos tipos diferentes de esporas en dos tipos diferentes de esporangios. Las esporas que originan los gametofitos masculinos se conocen como microsporas y se forman en estructuras conocidas como microsporangios. Las esporas a partir de las cuales se desarrollan los gametofitos femeninos se conocen como megasporas y se forman en los megasporangios. Un megasporangio contiene una sola célula madre de la megaspora, que se origina, por meiosis, una megasporas, y está rodeada por una o dos capas de tejido, el tegumento.(grupo 14) Un árbol de pino, el esporofito maduro, tiene dos tipos de conos, que producen dos tipos de esporas. Los pequeños conos, masculinos, se asemejan superficialmente a los licopodios. Los conos femeninos, en cambio, son grandes y tienen hojas modificadas en forma de escamas –los esporofilos- portadores de óvulos, que son muchos más gruesas y rígidas que los esporofilos de los conos masculinos.(grupo 14) En los conos masculinos las células madre de las microsporas especializadas dentro de los microsporangios sufren meiosis y producen microsporas haploides. Cada microsporas se diferencia en un grano de polen microscópico, un gametofito masculino inmaduro. Como el viento es el que disemina los granos de polen y lo hace al azar, las plantas polinizadas por el viento se caracterizan, en general, por producir polen en grandes cantidades.(grupo 14) Dentro de los óvulos de los conos femeninos, la célula madre de las megasporas sufre también meiosis. De las cuatro células producidas dentro del ovulo en cada secuencia meiótica, tres se desintegran y la restante –la megaspora- se desarrolla en un diminuto gametofito femenino. Este gametofito haploide crece dentro del óvulo y desarrolla dos o más arquegonios, cada uno de los cuales contienen una sola ovocélula. El desarrollo de la megaspora hasta el gametofito con sus ovocélulas puede insumir varios meses o poco más que un año.(grupo 14) Cuando el óvulo madura, secreta un líquido pegajoso que alcanza las escamas del cono. Los granos de polen, capturados en el líquido pegajoso, son atraídos hacia el ovulo a medida que el líquido se seca. Aproximadamente tres meses después, el grano de polen se desarrolla en un gametofito masculino maduro. Esta produce dos células inmovibles, los gametos masculinos. Estos son llevados hacia la ovocélula dentro del tubo de polen que, es producido por el gametofito masculino y crece lentamente a través de los tejidos del ovulo, proceso que insume casi un año. Dado que el polen es llevado a los conos femeninos por el viento y los gametos masculinos, son llevados a la ovocélula por el tubo de polen, los pinos y otras coníferas no dependen del agua libre para la fecundación. Pueden reproducirse sexualmente cuando y donde los helechos y las briofitas no pueden. Esta ha sido una de las grandes innovaciones evolutivas en el desarrollo de las plantas vasculares.(grupo 14) Después de la fecundación, el cigoto comienza a dividirse y forma el embrión o esporofito joven. A medida que el ovulo madura, su tegumento se endurece y forma una cubierta seminal, que encierra tanto al embrión como al gametofito femenino (este último le proporciona alimento al embrión cuando germina la semilla). Después que el cono madura, se abre y libera sus semillas; esto ocurre típicamente en el otoño del segundo año, luego de la aparicion inicial de los conos.(grupo 14) En la mayoría de las coníferas, las semillas con aladas y son dispersadas por el viento.La cubierta de la semilla y el ala que la lleva nacen del tegumento endurecido del óvulo, que deriva del esporofito materno. La cubierta de la semilla rodea el tejido del gametofito femenino hinchado y compactado con reservas de alimento almacenadas, el tejido del gametofito crece y desplaza al tejido del megasporangio original. En la parte más interna de la semilla se encuentra el embrión con sus varios '''cotiledones, es decir, hojas seminales, que aparecerán como las primeras hojas del vástago del nuevo esporofito cuando germine la semilla. De la parte inferior del embrión se desarrollara la primera raíz.(grupo 14) En condiciones favorables, la semilla, ósea, el óvulo maduro y sus contenidos, germinara y producirá una plántula. Si las condiciones continúan siendo favorables, la plántula finalmente se transformara en un pino maduro, que producirá esporas, las cuales originaran gametofitos que, a su vez, producirán gametos. (grupo 14) División angiosperma: plantas con flores. '(GRUPO14) La palabra "Angiosperma" proviene de dos palabras griegas: - ''Angión: vaso. -''Sperma: semilla.(GRUPO 3) Se cree que las angiospermas –plantas con semillas encerradas y protegidas- evolucionaron a partir de un grupo actualmente extinguido de gimnospermas. Son plantas terrestres, algunas de las cuales retornaron al medio acuático. Dominan las regiones tropicales y templadas del mundo y ocupan más del 90% de la superficie vegetal de la Tierra (GRUPO14) y están clasificadas unas 250 mil especies de plantas aproximadamente y unas 450 familias. Tienen flores y producen frutos con semillas; pueden ser árboles, como el roble, arbustos, como el tomillo o hierbas, como el trigo. Son las únicas plantas que se han adaptado a vivir en todos los ecosistemas de la Tierra, salvo en las regiones polares.(grupo 14) Las Angiospermas están divididas en: ''Monocotiledóneas y Dicotiledóneas. La principal característica que las distingue es la cantidad de semillas; en ésta hay un un embrión con unas hojas que se denominan cotiledones. Las monocotiledóneas, tienen un cotiledón mientras que las dicotiledóneas, como dice el nombre, poseen dos dicotiledones.(grupo 14) * '''Monocotiledóneas Características generales Las monocotiledóneas son una clase de plantas fanerógramas angiospermas, con los embriones de las semillas presentando un solo cotiledón u hojo inicial. Las raíces son fasciculadas, nacen todas del mismo lugar y adoptan una forma de cabellera. Las hojas suelen ser con nervaduras paralelas, largas, estrechas y carecen de peciolo. En el interior del tallo los haces vasculares se encuentran dispersos. En las flores no se diferencian el cáliz y la corola; según el número de pétalos, son trímeras o con tres pétalos, o hexámeras o con seis pétalos. Las monocotiledóneas comprenden unas 50 mil de las 250 mil especies conocidas de plantas con flores (Angiospermas). Ejemplos más comunes: - Cereales como: arroz, avena, cebada, tigo, maíz. - Plantas: cebolla puerros, tulipán, orquídeas. ** Dicotiledóneas Características generales Las dicotiledóneas son una clase de plantas danerógramas angiospermas, cuyos embriones de las semillas presentan dos cotiledones u hojitas iniciales. En el interior del tallo los haces vasculares se encuentran dispuestos, generalmente, en círculo. Las raícen son pivotantes, con una raíz principal o eje persistente de la cual brotan raíces secundarias. Las hojas son generalemente laminares, angulosas, presentando una gran variedad de forma. La nerviación suele ser de tipo retinervadas generalmente. En las flores se diferencian el cáliz y la corola; según el número de pétalos, son tetrámeras o con cuatro pétalos, o pentámeras o con 5 pétalos. Las dicotiledóneas comprenden unas 200 mil de las 250 mil especies conocidas de plantas con flores (Angiospermas). Ejemplos más comunes: - Ceibo, poroto, palo borracho, algarrobo, campanilla, trébol, rosales. (GRUPO 3) En la actualidad, las angiospermas incluyen no solo a las plantas con flores conspicuas, sino también a los grandes árboles de madera dura, a todos los frutales, las hortalizas, las hierbas, a los granos y los forrajes, componentes básicos de la dieta humana y base de la economía agrícola mundial.(grupo 14) Las características derivadas más destacadas de las angiospermas son: ** Flores complejas compuestas, por lo general de cuatro series de piezas. **Óvulo, que se convertirá en semilla, protegido e un carpelo cerrado que formara el fruto. **Grano de polen (gametofito masculino) reducido con tres células haploides. **Gametofito femenino también reducido que forma el saco embrionario. **Doble fecundación particular. **Madera compleja con vasos y fibras con células cuya pared gruesa actúa como sostén. **Floema con células acompañantes que ayudan a la circulación de los azúcares.(grupo 14) Las flores son estructuras reproductivas especializadas en las que se lleva a cabo la reproducción sexual. En las flores se forman las semillas y, a partir de estas, se desarrollan los frutos. La estructura central es el carpelo, la estructura reproductora femenina que, según se cree, es un esporofilo (hoja que lleva esporangios) modificado. Un solo carpelo o un grupo de carpelos fusionado se conocen también como pistilo. La base ensanchada del carpelo es el ovario, dentro del cual está el óvulo o los óvulos, en los que se desarrolla el gametofito femenino a partir de una megaspora. El extremo del carpelo se especializa como estigma, una superficie pegajosa a la cual se adhieren los granos de polen. El estigma y el ovario están conectados por una columna delgada del tejido, el estilo.(grupo 14) Los granos de polen, se desarrollaran en el estambre que, al igual que el carpelo, es un esporofilo; consiste en la antena, que contiene microsporangios en los cuales se desarrollaran los granos de polen, y un filamento de sostén. Los granos de polen producidos en las anteras son usualmente transportados al estigma de otra flor, donde germinan, desarrollando tubos de polen que crecen a través del estilo hacia el óvulo. Las células espermáticas inmóviles son llevadas por los tubos de polen al gametofito femenino que generalmente está formado por solo siete células.(grupo 14) Hacia el comienzo de la era Cenozoica, hace unos 65 millones de años, aparecieron las primeras abejas, avispas, mariposas y polillas. Éstos son insectos para cuyas formas adultas las flores son a menudo la única fuente de alimento. Desde entonces, las flores y ciertos grupos de insectos han tenido una profunda influencia en sus historias mutuas, cada una de las cuales moldeo a la otra durante du evolución conjunta en el curso de procesos característicos de coevolución. Se cree que las flores primitivas poseían simetría radial y pétalos libres o ausentes. Es posible encontrar cuatro tendencias principales en la evolución de la flor: (grupo 14) #Reducción en el aumento de piezas florales. Las flores mas especializadas tienen pocos estambres y pocos carpelos.(grupo 14) *#Fusión de piezas florales. Las cárpelas y los pétalos, en particular, se han fusionado, a veces de manera intrincada.(grupo 14) *#Elevación de las partes florales libres por encima del ovario. En la flor primitiva, las piezas florales surgen de la base del ovario. En las flores más evolucionadas, las porciones libres de las piezas florales están por encima del ovario; se dice que estos ovarios son ínferos. Esta es una adaptación importante, mediante lo cual se cree que los óvulos fueron protegidos del ataque de algunos insectos.(grupo 14) *#Cambios en la simetría. La simetría radial de la flor primitiva ha dado lugar, en los grupos derivados, a forma con simetría bilateral.(grupo 14) Muchas características distintivas de las flores modernas son adaptaciones especiales que estimulan visitas regulares de polinizadores particulares. Las variadas formas, colores y olores permiten el reconocimiento sensorial por parte de los polinizadores.(grupo 14) Una flor que atrae a solo unos pocos tipos de visitantes animales y los atrae con regularidad, aventaja a las flores visitadas por polinizadores más promiscuos: es menos probable que su polen se desperdicie en una planta de otra especie. A su vez, una ventaja para un animal de tener un deposito ¨privado¨ de alimento que sea relativamente inaccesible a especies competidoras.(grupo 14) GLOSARIO **Hidroides: células especializadas en la conducción de agua en los briófitos. **Homólogas: cuando filogenéticamente tiene un mismo origen aunque morfológicamente se igual o diferente. **Traqueófitas: Se denominan traqueófitas a las plantas que poseen en su interior vasos que conducen los nutrientes. **Gametófito: fase haploide de un ciclo biológico con alternancia de generaciones, desarrollará gametos que pueden formarse en gametangios. **Rizoide: estructura semejante en forma y función a las raíces. (Grupo 14) **Caulidios: similar a un tallo. **Filidios: término que se aplica para las supuestas hojas. **Xilema: es un tejido vegetal de conducción que transporta líquidos. **Floema: tejido conductor encargado del transporte de nutrientes orgánicos e inorgánicos. (Grupo 3) **Opérculo: estructura a modo de tapadera que cierra la cápsula en algunos briófitos, se desprende para liberar las esporas. **Haploide: con dotación simple de cromosomas. **Diploide: con dotación doble de cromosomas. **Esporófito: fase diploide de un ciclo biológico con alternancia de generaciones, desarrollará esporas sobre esporangios. **Protonema: en los briófitos, estructura haploide, generalmente filamentosa, que se origina por germinación de las meiósporas y que desarrollará el gametófito. **Anteridio: gametangio masculino, órgano sexual que produce gametos masculinos. **Arquegonio: gametangio femenino, órgano sexual pluricelular que contiene un gameto femenino u óvulo. **Anterozoide: gameto masculino móvil. **Pedicelo: sinónimo de pedúnculo. **Esporangio: estructura en forma de saco que contiene esporas, puede estar sostenido por un pedúnculo o esporangióforo. **Propágulo: cualquier estructura asexuada o sexuada que sirve para la diseminación, propagación o multiplicación de un organismo. **Monofilético: cuando todos los integrantes de un mismo grupo taxonómico tienen un antepasado original común. **Soro: en los helechos grupo de esporangios. Puede estar protegido por un indusio o un pseudoindusio. En las algas grupo de gametangios o esporangios. **Tegumento: envoltura de los primordios seminales, puede ser doble (bitégmico) con primina y secundina, o simple (unitégmico). **Micróspora: espora que originará gametófitos masculinos; en las plantas con flores estado uninucleado del grano de polen. **Microsporangio: esporangio que contiene sólo las microsporas, en las plantas con flores corresponde al saco polínico del estambre. **Megasporangio: o macrosporangio, en los helechos heterospóreos el esporangio que contiene la megáspora o macróspora. **Esporofilo: órgano folíaceo con esporangios. En caso de que haya heterosporia aparecen microsporofilo (incluyendo los estambres) y macrosporofilo (incluyendo escama seminífera o carpelo-pistilo). **Arquegonio: gametangio femenino, órgano sexual pluricelular que contiene un gameto femenino u óvulo. **Homospóreo: que desarrolla homosporía, opuesto a heterospóreo. **Heterosporia: con dos tipos de esporas, micrósporas y macrósporas. **Cotiledón: la(s) primera(s) hoja(s) que se forma(n) en el embrión de los espermatofitos. (grupo 14) IMAGENES: GRUPO 14. Bibliografía: ** Curtis ** http://www.biologia.edu.ar/plantas/indplantas.htm (GRUPO3) Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.